starwarsfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Malachor V
Malachor V var en planet i den ytre ringen lokalisert i Malachor systemet. Det opprinnelige terrenget og klimaet var ukjent som følge av Slaget om Malachor V og ble til et ødelagt og forvitret ødeland dekket av knivskarpe klipper og plaget av konstante lynstormer. Den var bebodd av monstrøse stormbeist. Planetens gravitasjon var ustabil, noe som gjorde det farlig for stjerneskip å holde seg der for lenge. Tidlig historie Den tidlige historien til Malachor V er for det meste ukjent. Vage og motstridende rapporter fra den tidsperioden slo bare fast at en eldgammel gren av Sithordenen bygde Trayus Akademiet på planeten. Med tiden ble både Akademiet og Malachor selv et sted, sterk med den mørke siden av Kraften og var bebodd av et ukjent antall Sither. På et uvisst tidspunkt ble Sith imperiet som holdt til der oppløst, da de trakk seg lengre inn i de Ukjente Regionene av galaksen og forlot festningen de hadde på Malachor V. Senere, etter Den Gamle Sith Krigen, kom en fallen Jedi ved navn Kreia over ruinene og begynte å bruke det som treningsgrunn for Sith triumvatet. Slaget om Malachor V Århundrer senere ble Malachor åsted for det siste slaget i den Mandaloriske Krigen, hvor krigens mest avskyelige gjerninger ble utført. Malachor var en tabuverden i Mandalorisk kultur, noe som Jedigeneralen Revan brukte mot dem for og vinne krigen. Revan samlet sammen en mektig flåte av Jedier og soldater fra Republikken på planeten, noe som gav Mandalorierne et mål som var for fristende til og avslå. Som leder for styrkene sine valgte Revan en av sine beste generaler, som snart skulle bli kjent som Jedieksilet. Under Slaget om Malachor V, drepte Revan egenhendig Mandalore den Ultimale om bord på krigsherrens flaggskip. Mens Republikkens og Mandaloriernes styrker braste sammen begynte selve planeten og kollapse, dermed gav Jedieksilet ordre til Bao-Dur om og aktivere supervåpenet Masse Skygge Generatoren for og forhindre at de Mandaloriske styrkene fra og angripe Revans styrker bakfra. På ett øyeblikk knuste Malachors gravitasjon alle stridende i og rundt atmosfæren. Malachors overflate ble forvandlet til et nakent, knust og livløst ødeland og eliminerte alle av Revans fiender i et slag. Selve planeten var merket av slaget ettersom overflaten hadde blitt knust. Lenge etterpå var det fortsatt spor etter styrtede Republikk Cruisere begravd dypt inn i overflaten. Etter seieren vendte Revan ryggen til sin lærdom fra Jediordenen, og tok tittelen Den Mørke Sithfyrsten og ble Darth Revan. Under Jedi Sivilkrigen, cirka 3959-3956 F.S.Y. brukte han Trayus Akademiet på Malachor som en av sine hemmelige baser og brukte det til å omvende fangede Jediriddere. Gjennom krigens gang fanget Sith Snikmorderne og andre av tilhengerne hans Jedier som de brakte til Akademiet. Stedets korrumperte natur svekket viljen deres så Revan og hans lojale enkelt kunne lede dem over til den mørke siden og Sith Imperiet hans. Flere år etter at krigen av over reiste Kreia, Revans gamle Mester til Malachor V på søken etter det som hadde fått lærlingen hennes til å gå over til den mørke siden. Som Revan ble hun forledet av den mørke sidens energi som strømmet gjennom planeten; i hemmelighet tok hun navnet Darth Traya og begynte og trene nye studenter i den mørke siden ved Trayus Akademiet som hadde fått stått uberørt av krigens herjinger og den påfølgende ødeleggelsen skapt av Masse Skygge Generatoren. Blant hennes første studenter var Darth Sion og Darth Nihilus som snart ble mektig nok til og styrte henne. De tre Sithfyrstene formet en allianse mot Jediene, men de to lærlingene brøt alliansen og Darth Traya ble styrtet, strippet for kreftene sine og eksilert fra Malachor. Den endelige ødeleggelsen I 3951 F.S.Y. fant Kreia Jedieksilet, den eneste Jedien som hadde kjempet ved Malachor V og ikke blitt drept eller falt til den mørke siden. Hun planla hevn mot sine tidligere lærlinger og Kreia begynte og orkestrere hendelsene som skulle lede til den siste konfrontasjonen mellom seg selv og Eksilet ved Trayus Akademiet. Etter å ha drept Darth Nihilus, ankom Eksilet Akademiet og overvant Sithene der, også Darth Sion og Darth Traya (Kreia). Mens Eksilet kjempet i Akademiet hadde Bao-Dur, teknikeren som hadde designet Masse Skygge Generatoren, fått fjernsenderen sin til igjen å aktivere supervåpenet i et forsøk på å ødelegge den forpestede verden en gang for alle. Selv om G0-T0 prøvde å sabotere forsøket lykkes fjernsenderen i oppgaven. Da Eksilet forlot Malachor i Ebon Hawk, gikk den døde planeten under for presset fra masse skyggens gravitasjon, og etterlot seg bare asteroider og vrakene til de mange hundre ødelagte krigsskipene som et dystert minnesmerke etter Slaget om Malachor V. Opptredener *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' Nevnt første gang *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' Første opptredent Relaterte artikler *''Slaget om Malachor V'' *''Ødeleggelsen av Malachor V'' Kategori:Planeter